Truth or Lies
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Lie to Me ficlets.
1. Too Many Words Unsaid

_**Too Many Words Unsaid**_

There are too many words they don't say and too much of a dependence on their lie detecting skills in their relationship for Gillian's liking. It almost feels like cheating, knowing how he feels about her and knowing that he knows how she feels about him.

They can read each other and see through to the truth of things like no one else can and yet...

And yet, they cannot speak the words. They cannot put anything out in the open to officiate what they both know is right there, barely beyond the surface.

Too many words are unsaid and too many actions not taken.

It is a cruel reality because she knows if either of them just spoke up, things could change for the better.

She doesn't know what is stopping them anymore.

_fin._


	2. My Dream, My Everything

_**My Dream, My Everything**_

"You know when you left I stopped dreaming?" His words were soft and his eyes cast downwards as he spoke.

She took a breath and exhaled. "Why?" She was certain she already knew the answer but had never thought she would hear it from him. It scared her as much as it exhilarated her and she clasped her hands for a moment before regaining her composure and resting them on her lap.

He smiled and though it didn't quite reach his eyes, she could tell it wasn't forced. "You were my dream. You were my everything, Gil. I thought..." He broke off.

"What is it, Cal? Talk to me?" She managed to keep most of the nervousness out of her voice, though not all. And her expression would be a dead giveaway, she was sure.

"You left. You didn't say why. Figured I did something to push you away." He cringed at the flash of emotion on her face. "It was me, wasn't it? You'll tell me, yeah? I mean,, you wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to explain, am I right?"

"Cal, I-" She turned away and bit down on her lower lip, teasing it between her teeth. She had expected this conversation to be difficult, but no amount of preparation made it any easier. "Yes," she finally admitted.

"Why did you leave?" His gaze was intense when she turned back to look at him.

She swallowed. "There's a limit on how much I can take, Cal. We were friends, good friends, and while I didn't mind it at first, picking up after you after some of your more reckless adventures caught up with me."

"Reckless adventures?"

SHe frowned. "Do I need to remind you of the time you nearly put the company out of business to loan your ex wife money? Or the numerous attempts to get yourself killed? I've been so close to losing you too many times, Cal. I didn't want to go on another day wondering, 'what next?'. I couldn't go on that way."

He nodded and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Then why are you here now? Why didn't you stay away from me and my awful recklessness?" He cringed at the harshness of his own words.

"I missed you." When it came down to it, it really was that simple. "Cal, I missed you so much and reckless or not, you are my best friend. I have an obligation to keep you from yourself." Her mouth twitched at the corners.

He blinekd a few times. "You're stayin' then?"

"I am," seh confirmed. "But, Cal. I'm not here for you. I'm here for me, understood? If you continue to mess up and risk yoruself and the company, one day I might not be around any more to pick up the piecves."

"Understood," he said with a nod. He pushed up from her sofa chair and held out a hand to her. She took it hesitantly and he helped her up. "Right then. Now that's out of the way, how about dinner? My treat."

She smiled and nodded but didn't follow him when he started towards the door.

"What is it, love?"

"You started to say something before. I interrupted. Sorry." She shrugged. "What were you going to tell me?"

There was a hint of understanding in his expression and then he shrugged. "I don't know what it is you're talking about."

She stared at him but he didn't change his answer.

"So," he said. "Dinner?"

She nodded and there was a quiet reluctance in her voice. "Dinner."

_fin._


	3. Flowers on her Doorstep

_**Flowers on her Doorstep**_

The flowers are on her doorstep when she steps out that morning. She leans down, surprise in her features, and carefully picks them up. Roses, red. Ten of them. They're fresh and they glow softly beneath the first rays of sunlight, and they smell absolutely beautiful.

She smiles and searches for a card as she moves back inside.

_Thought you could do with some cheering up.  
-C_

Cal. Her smile widens. Ever since her divorce she's sensed something different about him, about the way he perceives her. It's almost as if... but no. It can't be. Can it?

Pouring water into a vase, she watches the water creep slowly up the glass. She turns the tap off, reaches for the flowers, removes the plastic over them and puts them into the vase.

She steps back and admires her work. The roses make the room feel warmer. She grins and shakes her head, and then moves towards the door again to leave for work. Whatever Cal's motives, she's sure as hell not going to complain!

_fin._


End file.
